Glenn Talbot
TALK PAGE (formerly) |affiliation = United States Air Force |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (8 episodes) |game = The Incredible Hulk |actor = Adrian Pasdar |voice actor = Michael Gannon |status = Alive}} Brigadier General Glenn Talbot is a high ranking officer of the United States Air Forces who led the main attack of the United States military on S.H.I.E.L.D. during the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War. Biography Early Life and Military Career Glenn Talbot joined the United States Air Force, achieving over the years the rank of Colonel. On one of his missions, he spent five long months in an enemy war camp.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy He was also present in New York during the Battle of New York, as he saw, in his own words, "the sky being torn apart and aliens invade the city."Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War In 2014, through the actions of Captain America, the United States Government discovered that the counterintelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated by HYDRA, the rogue paramilitary science group thought to be disbanded at the end of World War II. Captain America: The Winter Soldier The government quickly declared S.H.I.E.L.D. a terrorist organization and ordered Talbot to take over as many S.H.I.E.L.D. bases as he could. Colonel Glenn Talbot called the Hub and spoke with Agent Phil Coulson because he doubted the stability of S.H.I.E.L.D. after the organization's infiltration by HYDRA. Despite Coulson's efforts to convince him otherwise, Talbot stated he would be arriving at the Hub with Peacekeepers, prompting Coulson to take his team on the run.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence With the help of Maria Hill, Talbot managed to find Providence, the secret Canadian base created by Nick Fury where Coulson's team was staying. After rounding up Antoine Triplett, Jemma Simmons, and Leo Fitz, Talbot allowed Hill and Coulson time to talk, so that Coulson could surrender other secret bases. ]] In the mean time Talbot questioned the other members of Coulson's team. During their conversation, Hill learned from Coulson about Skye's abduction and Grant Ward's defection. Together, Hill and Coulson attacked Talbot and his men. While Hill knocked out Talbot's men, Coulson managed to shoot Talbot with an I.C.E.R. after a lengthy hand to hand fight. Coulson, Hill and the others escaped Providence to pursue Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Talbot's Crusade ]] For his actions, Talbot was promoted to the rank of Brigadier General. Talbot also became the Armed Forces' television representative, doing interviews with George Stephanopoulos. During one such interview, he bragged about taking down both HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he had a storage facility with S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia. While spending time with his wife and son in Potomac Plaza, Talbot was attacked by the Absorbing Man, who realized that the Obelisk was in Talbot's storage facility. Talbot was saved by Melinda May and Skye. However, when the Military Leader sought to take him to safety, Talbot was already kidnapped by May and Isabelle Hartley. Confined to the Cage, Phil Coulson attempted to convince Talbot that S.H.I.E.L.D. was not a terrorist organization. Talbot however refused to listen so Coulson shot Talbot with an I.C.E.R.. When Talbot woke up in his car he phoned the military to pick him up. He was unaware however that Coulson had tricked him into revealing the location and codes to the facility. Coulson was forced to use voice-altering software to mimic Talbot's voice when Private Tilden refused to allow the undercover team Coulson sent to enter the facility.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows ]] Later, after the United States Army captured S.H.I.E.L.D agent and mercenary Lance Hunter, after Hunter's teammates were killed by Carl Creel. During a helicopter ride Talbot tried to convince him to give up Coulson's location offering him money. Hunter seemingly agreed in exchange for two million dollars and a proper burial for his friend Isabelle Hartley. Hunter was dropped off back on the ground and given a car to drive back to Coulson's base. However Hunter decided not to give into Talbot's offer and continued working for Coulson. At the specified amount of time, Talbot, with other soldiers, confronted Coulson. Coulson gave him the captive Absorbing Man, who had been turned into stone after a fight with Coulson's team. Coulson asked Talbot to give S.H.I.E.L.D. breathing room to operate in exchange for Creel, which would undoubtedly give Talbot another promotion. Talbot, thinking he had the advantage, tried to capture Coulson until the Bus deactivated its cloak and showed its aimed guns. Coulson then left Talbot in awe by departing in a cloaked Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Impersonated Sunil Bakshi impersonated Talbot in order to gain a 500 year old painting with the Words of Creation inscribed on its back. Phil Coulson and Melinda May had a video chat with Talbot informing him of the situation. Talbot asked Coulson to talk to him longer so he could trace his call back to the Playground, but Coulson abruptly disconnected the line. Hearing at the United Nations During a hearing at the United Nations Headquarters, Talbot held a speech about how S.H.I.E.L.D., in his view, used the public's trust and resources to further their own goals, and still does. Adamo Dioli, the Italian spokesman, claimed that Talbot had no proof to his claims. Before the debate could continue, Dioli was hit by a Splinter Bomb. The building came under attack by HYDRA operatives, posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, led by Marcus Scarlotti, who had thrown the bomb at Dioli. As Talbot tried to evacuate the building with others, Scarlotti claimed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was done hiding, and threw a Splinter Bomb in Talbot's direction. Talbot escaped with a broken arm. He then went to see Christian Ward, his benefactor. Senator Ward berated him for allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to attack him and the United Nations, while bragging about defeating the organization. Talbot told him that he did not believe he was attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. and assured the senator that he has not revealed his connection to Grant Ward. Talbot eventually went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House in Bruges, in order to arrest Scarlotti and to give his condolences to Melinda May for losing six agents. Video Conference |left]] Talbot was called by Phil Coulson when Coulson wanted to trade Sunil Bakshi for Talbot's continued assistance in destroying any remaining cells of HYDRA. Talbot told Coulson that Bakshi was found to be connected to the Naval wedding massacre, the attack on the United Nations, and the impersonation of an officer, namely Talbot.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Searching for the Mole While in his office, Talbot was speaking to Decker about the positives of the new lawnmower he had purchased when he received a call that his wife had just arrived and had left her I.D. at home. Talbot, although surprised that his wife was so early, allowed her to come up. Before she arrived however, Tablot received a phone call from Carla saying that she was stuck in traffic. Realising that someone was wearing the Photostatic Veil, Talbot called for an immediate lock-down of the entire base. Talbot had every female member of staff line up in front of him. Talbot explained the situation and began to ask each of the women personal questions to test them, such as asking one woman if her daughter went to the same school as his son, to which she reminded him that she did not have a daughter. When Talbot came to Meredith Tredwyck, he became convinced she was the spy, announcing it to everyone and even trying to pull off the mask, only to learn that he was mistaken. With all his agents cleared of suspicion, Talbot was leaving when he came across his wife. Talbot pulled his gun on his wife and ordered to lie face down on the floor, believing her to be the spy. Carla however explained that the guard behind the desk was missing and she had just come to drop off his lunch. Talbot learnt that it was indeed his wife and ended up getting in considerable trouble with her due to the incident. Talbot later called Phil Coulson to inform him of the events, he explained to Coulson how they had spotted on the CCTV, Grant Ward with the spy kidnapping Sunil Bakshi.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Personality Talbot is an extremely strong willed man. He is often quick to form judgements and opinions on situations and it is almost impossible to get him to change his mind. Although he can be quick tempered, Talbot is very brave, often risking his life for others and putting himself into dangerous situations, as shown when he fought Carl Creel single handed and stepped out unarmed into the Providence base to question Phil Coulson. He has a family who he cares for deeply and will often put their well-being ahead of his own, he dedicates every Tuesday lunchtime to spend with his wife. Equipment Weapons *' ': Glenn Talbot used the Beretta 92FS, one of the standard sidearms of the United States Armed Forces, to try to kill Phil Coulson when he attacked him to escape from Providence base. *' ': Glenn Talbot carried as his sidearm inside his facility in Washington, D.C. He used it to threaten his wife Carla, as Agent 33 had infiltrated his base by mimicking Carla's face. Other Equipment *' ': Talbot uses two different uniforms, the Air Force Service Dress uniform and the utility uniform. Relationships Family *Carla Talbot - Wife *George Talbot - Son Allies *United States Armed Forces **Meredith Tredwyck - Subordinate **Anderson - Subordinate **Decker - Subordinate **Brookton - Subordinate *United Nations **Adamo Dioli † *Christian Ward † - Benefactor *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies turned Enemies turned Allies **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Skye **Antoine Triplett † **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz **Isabelle Hartley † - Kidnapper **Lance Hunter **Bobbi Morse Video Game Only *Emil Blonsky Enemies *Maria Hill - Ally turned Enemy *HYDRA **Carl Creel **Sunil Bakshi † - Impersonator **Marcus Scarlotti *Agent 33 *Grant Ward Video Game Only *Hulk *Rick Jones *Thaddeus Ross - Ally turned Enemy Appearances Trivia * ]]In the comics, Glenn Talbot is an enemy of the Hulk and right hand man of General Thaddeus Ross. He was also temporarily married to Thaddeus' daughter Betty Ross. *In the non-canon video game ''The Incredible Hulk, Glenn Talbot is a Major and is killed after activating the self-destruct in the Hulkbuster armor he used while trying to defeat Hulk. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers